


Self-Guided Study

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed, Werehog Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much everywhere, so here we have a Sonadow fic. XD </p><p>During a strange set of occurrences, Shadow discovers Sonic has a new transformation that he's VERY intrigued in. Luckily, it seems Sonic doesn't mind his newfound interest.</p><p>When I wrote this one a few months back, I knew I wanted to do a Weresonadow fic, but I wasn't sure who'd be on top. Most times, it's Sonic, being as he is a super strong, dominant-looking beast. But then I saw this picture on Inkbunny: https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1101670&page=2 and the inspiration struck! After all, Sonic is still Sonic, so Uke Werehog is totally possible.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Guided Study

“This is Agent Shadow reporting in,” a black hedgehog muttered into a wrist communicator. “I’ve traced the source of the energy disturbance. Local reports are talking about monsters possessing people in a city five miles northwest of my location. I’m in the process of gathering more information about these creatures.”  
  
_“Sounds an awful lot like the Gaia Incident that happened a few months back,”_ the voice over the link revealing that Rouge was on the other end. _“Be careful, hun.”_  
  
“Of course, Rouge. I’m always careful. Shadow out.”  
  
The Ultimate Life Form leapt from his position, landing easily on the streets. By now, the sun was almost disappearing at the horizon, casting hues of red, purple, and orange over the sky. A tiny smile formed on his tan muzzle at the sight.  
  
‘Maria… This planet is truly more beautiful on the surface…’ He felt refreshed and eased by the calmness around him. ‘Whatever is causing harm to it will be stopped.’  
  
He skated over to a small field, intending fully to simply use the tree as a good vantage point. Yet, he was effectively distracted when he noticed a familiar figure standing underneath it. A smaller dog-like creature was flying above his shoulders.  
  
“Shadow?” the male turned to him, his body slightly shadowed by the dimming light. “Hey man! It’s been a while!”  
  
Naturally, Sonic ran up until they were only a few feet apart, a grin on his face just as always.  
  
“Sonic,” Shadow nodded cordially. “Who is this?” he looked dubiously at the strange creature, who was munching on a piece of chocolate.  
  
“Hi! I’m Light Gaia, but I also go by Chip. Want some chocolate?” He couldn’t help but blink when the bar was shoved into his face.  
  
“Erm… I suppose…” He _did_ have a bit of a craving for something sweet… He hesitantly broke a piece off the bar and popped it into his mouth. “Wait…” he paused in the middle of chewing. “Light _Gaia_? Is this related to the incident I heard of?”  
  
“I was wondering how come I hadn’t seen ya during that whole thing!” Sonic exclaimed. “Dude, you missed a lot.”  
  
“Well, any information you could give me would be useful,” Shadow stated with his arms crossed. “GUN has been on my back about this for the past week.”  
  
“Uh… yeah, sure,” Sonic replied after taking a moment to let it sink in. “Basically, Eggman used the emeralds to break the planet apart. He wanted to use this Dark Gaia thing to power an amusement park, even though that’s not gonna get him any tickets…” Seeing Shadow’s eyes narrow, he decided it was better to get to the point. “Anyways, uh, Chip and I beat him up and put it all back together. But now, apparently some cultists tried to steal Chip’s power. They… uh… said something about light being bad or whatever… But when you try and get one, you get the other, too…”  
  
“So the creatures that were causing problems back then have reappeared…” Shadow finished. “That’s what GUN was picking up. Good. That’ll be all I need.”  
  
He made to move, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Hang on a sec. Chip and I are headin’ to the same place you are. Just give me a minute.”  
  
Shadow crossed his arms but decided that if there were monsters out there, teamwork would be better. The air grew eerily still as the sun sank beneath the horizon, the sky starting to darken. The moment the purples started to transition to dark blue, Sonic’s body was suddenly struck with a purple glow emanating briefly from his chest. Flames of dark energy engulfed the hero, but neither hedgehog nor deity was worried, so he waited patiently.  
  
Garnet eyes shot wide as the flames and glow died down, the sight making him feel butterflies in his stomach. The hero was standing taller, though his somewhat thicker legs were hunched to hold his bulkier frame. The fur had deepened into a navy-blue shade, his quills tipped in white. His hands were even larger, tipped with dangerous claws. His shoes had transformed as well, becoming wicked cleats that could be used as weapons themselves.  
  
“So… what exactly _is_ this form, blue hedgehog?” Shadow asked, trying to not display too much of his shock.  
  
“It first happened when Eggman broke the planet apart a few months ago. Guess Dark Gaia’s power does it.” Sonic gave a shrug, his massive shoulders rolling with the motion. “But it’s not too bad. ‘Cept for the teeth.”  
  
Sonic got the distinct feeling that Shadow was examining him, and he drew his arms slightly in. The black hedgehog then stepped closer, lifting up one of his arms to examine it.  
  
“Interesting…” the GUN agent stated. “It seems odd that your body responds to energy so dynamically. If I’m not mistaken, everyone else just experienced some degree of manic behavior. But you… even your fur is coarser…”  
  
“Uh, yeah…” Sonic felt a strange warmth in his cheeks at the feeling of Shadow’s hands running through his fur. It was… rare to see the hedgehog being so thoughtful and gentle. Skilled fingers trailed up until they reached his large palms, the short and almost invisible fur being tickled by the glove. He couldn’t fight a shiver when his fingers and claws were examined.  
  
“That’s unusual…”  
  
“Hu-what? What’s unusual?”  
  
“Your claws… have you ever felt them?”  
  
“N-No…” Sonic couldn’t help but want more of the touch. He never said it, but he loved being petted. Shadow was starting to really push his buttons.  
  
“Their structure is unlike anything I’ve seen on a mobian… while their appearance is normal, they’re incredibly dense. It’s less like a claw and more like the blade of a spear.” Thankfully, Shadow let go, but he took a step back when he noticed Shadow was eyeing his legs.  
  
“I don’t think my feet are any different, Shads. My shoes took that for some reason,” he managed to chirp. But inwardly, he could tell Shadow knew something was up.  
  
“Is there something wrong with your legs, Sonic?”  
  
“No! No, nothing like that. It just feels a bit weird with you… doing all that. I ain’t used to people running their hands over me. I thought you woulda wanted to spar or something.”  
  
“Hedgehog, sparring with you in this state would be pointless.” A scoff accompanied the statement. “Your power has increased, but your speed has dramatically lowered. Just as you wouldn’t be able to catch up with me, I wouldn’t be able to land an attack. The energy inside of you acts as a buffer of Chaos Energy.”  
  
“Oh…” Well, Shadow didn’t have to put that in so many words…  
  
“Regardless of that, I apologize,” Shadow consoled. “It wasn’t my intention to cause you discomfort. …Wait, are you blushing?”  
  
“Uh… yeah, a little,” Sonic conceded, feeling a bit more at ease with Shadow’s intrigue rather than fear. “That’s what I meant when I said it felt a bit weird…” To his shock, Shadow suddenly stepped closer, boldly pushing on his chest. “Whoa! Shadow, what the heck!?”  
  
“I want to see something,” was all Shadow explained, running his hand up and down Sonic’s torso. “Your form… intrigues me.” He splayed his fingers apart, letting the fur flow between them. His palm was pressing against Sonic’s skin, leaving what he could only describe as a trail of fire that excited his nerves. Against his will, he felt his body growing more sensitive, and he pushed into the touch.  
  
“G-Gods, Shadow, that feels… ah…” his eyes began to grow heavy. “Dude, you’re gonna get me horny like that…”  
  
“I can smell it already,” Shadow remarked. “Is this a side effect of the transformation?”  
  
Sonic chuckled amidst a rumbling noise building in his throat. “Heh… Nah… I just… really like it…” Shadow’s gloved hand moved up to his neck, and Sonic leaned his head towards the opposite shoulder. Shadow smirked softly at the gesture and ran it over the exposed space, and he boldly reached around to stroke over Sonic’s tail.  
  
A low, guttural moan escaped Sonic’s muzzle at the feeling of his tail being petted.  
  
“Good boy~” Shadow lightly teased. As if in response, Sonic’s short tail started to wag, his cheeks burning deeply in arousal. Shadow found himself pleased with Sonic’s reactions, unused to being able to touch another in such a way.  
  
“Ok, ok, Shads,” Sonic huffed, his strong arms grasping at the black hedgehog. He hoisted him up and set him back several feet. “You’ve had your fun. But right now, we got bigger fish to fry, remember?”  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Very well…”  
  
Sonic grinned and released him, giving him a gentle tap on his ass as a teasing payback. Shadow let out a slight yelp, his cheeks gaining a pink tinge.  
  
“C’mon, buddy. We can pick up where we left off later,” Sonic offered, much to Shadow’s surprise and amusement. With a smirk, he skated ahead of Sonic, making sure to keep his pace slower so Sonic could keep up, turning his head back every so often to make sure he was in range. Watching Sonic running behind him like a wolf was both amusing and considerably arousing. His muscles flexed with each forward lunge, his eyes narrow and focused, showing off power and strength that even he was somewhat lacking in. “I gotta say, Shads, I like the view from back here!”  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, but he could tell that there was some earnest meaning in Sonic’s joke. He doubted Sonic would have remotely touched his rear if he didn’t have at least some level of attraction to him.  
  
The two breezed across the plains, Chip keeping pace beside Sonic, looking between them curiously.  
  
“Hey, Sonic?” Chip asked, his voice keeping a normal tone, unaware that Shadow was listening. “Are you guys… dating or something?”  
  
Shadow resisted the urge to sputter, his cheeks taking on a cherry red. Him? Sonic? Dating? Was that deity insane? Despite his attractiveness, Sonic was far too childish and reckless. He’d have a lot of—  
  
“I’ve… thought about it. From time t’ time,” Sonic replied back. _Now_ this was curious. “I mean, Shads is kinda grumpy and way too serious. He doesn’t really know how to have fun and just enjoy life. But, he’s still a good guy. He’s caring, he does whatever it takes to defend people, and he’s got a lot of determination. So, yeah. Add that in with his good looks and that he gets what it’s like to run and have a little space to yourself… he’d be great boyfriend material if he loosened up a little.”  
  
“Huh. I thought you liked Amy, though,” Chip said while tilting his body.  
  
“Well, yeah, I think she’s a great person… but not really someone I could be in a relationship with. Not like that,” Sonic’s voice turned somber, causing Chip to frown. “For someone who thinks she’s in love with me, she doesn’t really seem like it. She didn’t recognize me even after I spoke to her, but Tails did without me saying anything. And… when I missed our date because of Merlina, she didn’t believe me about it. Even after everything we’ve been through… And lately, she’s way too focused on her own feelings to worry about anyone else’s… So… yeah, it’s kinda not a good time…”  
  
Shadow nearly fell over at Sonic’s statements. Was he really painting the hero all wrong?  
  
‘Perhaps we _both_ need to… find ourselves a little more…’  
  
He shook his head and focused ahead. They were getting close to the city. No doubt Dark Gaia spawn would be littering the area.  
  
“Ohh… So you really wanna wait before dating?”  
  
“Yeah. But I don’t mind fooling around a little with people I care about,” Sonic replied, his voice lightening a bit. “So if Shads wants to have a little romp later, then I’m up for it.” Shadow skidded to a stop, nearly causing Sonic to ram into him. “Whoa!! Uh, you okay, man?”  
  
“I’m fine, hedgehog.” Shadow hoped his voice wasn’t wavering too badly. The fact that Sonic was so open to that type of shared intimacy… it was something he never considered. “The city isn’t too far off. Do you have any plan?”  
  
“Yeah. If there are any big guys, attack and _move_. Stick around in one place too long and they can slam ya,” Sonic explained, rubbing the back of his head. “Those clubs can really leave ya seeing stars.”  
  
“…Noted. Let’s get moving then.”  
  
\--  
  
" Rrrah!!” A final, mighty swing caused the last Nightmare to fade into a burst of purple gas. Shadow leaned over slightly, hands on his knees, dropping the stop sign to the ground. “These damn mutants are everywhere… Electricity, super strength, elemental attacks… Dark Gaia is proving to be a challenging beast.”  
  
“No kidding,” Sonic replied, sighing as red and blue orbs from the monster flowed into him, refueling his strength. “One thing I like about it, though, is if I do it quick, I get even stronger!” He flexed his arms akin to a bodybuilder, making Chip laugh and Shadow roll his eyes.  
  
“Well then… the monsters have been defeated, and we retrieved the fragment…” Shadow said with a grin. “Chip, unless you’re a voyeur, I suggest you find somewhere to wait. We have unfinished business.”  
  
Sonic yelped as Shadow suddenly pushed his chest, making him stumble and trip to land firmly on his ass.  
  
“Geez, Shads, you coulda just told me t—ooohh…” One of Shadow’s hands was once again petting his body, the other holding an impressive arousal. Shadow was stroking himself to fullness right in front of his face, making his cheeks heat up. The soft hand moved from his belly up to his cheek, and Sonic moaned as a thumb brushed over his sharp teeth.  
  
“You think your teeth are frightening, but I can’t wait to see them while you’re panting in pleasure…” Shadow purred. Sonic allowed his mouth to open wider in a dazed grin.  
  
“Aw… I’m touched, Faker,” he chuckled. “But you really think _you’re_ gonna get _me_ panting?”  
  
Shadow’s hand moved down to his ankle, making him gasp.  
  
“Take your shoes off or spread your legs,” the black hedgehog stated simply, the challenge in his voice igniting Sonic’s insatiable drive. Frankly, Sonic was intrigued to see what Shadow had to offer. With his sleek form and graceful moves, he could prove to be a real experience in bed.  
  
“Heh~ Well, when you put it… that way…” the excited werehog panted slightly. He slowly spread his legs apart and leaned back, exposing his entrance, which caused a flush on Shadow’s cheeks. “Have to warn ya… I dunno how aggressive my libido is in this form…”  
  
To his surprise, Shadow didn’t even hesitate, removing a glove to place two fingers against Sonic’s tongue. Sonic grinned and suckled softly on Shadow’s digits, his overactive glands allowing him to give them a thick coating of saliva.  
  
“I suppose that means we’ll find out soon enough,” Shadow reasoned as he pulled them out. He easily pushed the slick fingers into Sonic’s ass, his larger body causing him to be a bit looser. Sonic’s breathing began to pick up, and he was already feeling dizzy from pleasure.  
  
“Ah… _yes_ …” Sonic groaned, his right hand curling into a fist. “A-a-ah…” He could feel Shadow’s fingers twisting, poking, and sliding through his insides, stimulating him with each movement.  
  
“You feel so soft and warm…” Shadow breathed, his own body starting to shiver with want. “It’s like rubbing against silk…” Sonic blushed at the unusual compliment, but grinned all the same. Compliments from his rival were rare and treasured.  
  
“Thanks, Shadow. Mind if I…?”  
  
“Right… of course…” he managed, shaking himself out of his stupor. He pulled his fingers out and placed his hands on Sonic’s knees, allowing Sonic to reach forward and grasp his throbbing, leaking cock. The large hand encompassed it with ease, and he moaned loudly at the feeling.  
  
“Wow, you’re… you’re _really_ hard… feels like a rock,” he chuckled. “This is gonna be fun~”  
  
Shadow nodded and Sonic released his erection so that Shadow could enter him. He eased into the tight hole, and Sonic shivered and moaned at being penetrated by Shadow’s girth. Just as Shadow said, he started to let out weak pants and moans that showed off his rows of razor sharp teeth.  
  
“Ah… hah…” Shadow gasped as he was squeezed by the silken vice of Sonic’s insides. “Fuck, so hot…!” Sonic groaned long and low, his own arousal slipping out of his sheath. Shadow eyed the massive dick and nearly drooled. He wondered; if they decided to do this again soon, how would it feel having that inside of him…? “Don’t touch your cock, Faker,” Shadow rasped as he started to thrust. “I’m going to make you cum… purely from slamming into you…”  
  
Sonic gasped thickly as Shadow’s dick pegged his insides, the burn unlike anything he’d experienced before. Each thrust was slow and deliberate, Shadow shaking just as much as he was, both of them trying to settle into the moment.  
  
“Sh… Shadow… easy… just hold it for a sec…” Sonic managed. He could feel his eyes starting to tear up, but a hand on his prevented him from wiping them away.  
  
“Don’t feel so embarrassed, Faker…” Shadow murmured with a soft smirk, his cheeks a ruby red. “I want to see every reaction you have…”  
  
“I-I ain’t embarrassed!” Sonic managed. “Just… hah… feels weird… ah…”  
  
Shadow nodded and started to pick up his pace, his thick cock pushing deep into the hero’s body. Each thrust caused their hips to smack together, and Sonic was left breathless and shaking. His nerves were abuzz with electric sensation, each smack sending a wave of heat through him. His cock was spitting out pre-cum onto his chest.  
  
“Oh, yes…” Shadow grunted. “You like that, Faker…?”  
  
Sonic could only give a shaky nod, his lungs too focused on trying to get air for him to articulate anything but sharp gasps and loud moans. He felt like his face and ears were going to melt off if his ass didn’t first! Every inch of his body was singing from Shadow’s rapid thrusts. Then, Shadow finally found that sweet spot in his body.  
  
The sound Sonic let out could only be described as a howl. It pulled from every synapse of his body like a giant wave of wordless rapture that came from his quills to his toes. His body felt cold and hot and numb and hyper-sensitive all at once. His vision went white, echoing with stars that lingered around for several moments. His toes curled in his shoes and his legs went boneless while his ass clenched around Shadow’s girth.  
  
Sonic’s scream took Shadow by complete surprise, the sound going straight to his cock despite his ringing ears. Was he really making him feel _that_ good? That… that was hot… He wanted to hear more.  
  
Swift, repetitive thrusts overtook Sonic, leaving him wailing and gasping in absolute bliss. Despite the chilliness of the night, he felt nothing but warmth. Sweat was soaking his skin underneath the thick coat but he didn’t even care. All he wanted was to keep feeling that amazing length inside of him.  
  
Shadow tightened his grip on Sonic’s knees and focused on slamming into Sonic. Seeing him the way he was… his muzzle and ears glowing bright red, his eyes rimmed with tears born of pleasure, his cock leaking and ready to burst… His body was a perfect example of forbidden delight.  
  
“You know…” Shadow found himself saying despite everything, “I don’t see why people could be frightened by you… ah… you look like a giant stuffed animal to me…” What the hell was he kidding; Sonic probably couldn’t even understand anything at this point.  
  
“C…Cuddle?” Sonic squeaked, his mouth trying to curl into a smirk.  
  
“After I’m done with you… ngh… you’ll be more like a wet dog…” Shadow teased. “But we’ll see…” He could feel his orgasm approaching fast. His balls were tightening and curling into his body. “Nngh… S-Sonic… Anh… _Augh_!!”  
  
“Ah!” A burst of warmth flooded his body, causing Sonic to cum as well. “Nnnf!” His cock twitched without anything to hold it and it flung ropes all over his face and quills. Shadow’s eyes glittered at the sight.  
  
“Th-that’s it…” Shadow moaned in bliss. “Cum all over yourself, big boy…” Seeing his rival’s attractive, rugged form decorated with cum was turning him on more than anything he’d seen before. Despite cumming, his erection was still pumped and ready for more. He continued to drill into Sonic’s sweet spot and relished in the sharp yelp that Sonic made.  
  
“Sh-Shadow!!” Chaos, this was intense! He could already feel his cock regaining its hardness amidst the white-hot pleasure Shadow was inflicting on him. “Ah… hah~”  
  
“Yes... yes, yes…!” He couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. “I’m gonna… nngh… I’m gonna fuck you until you’re dripping!!”  
  
“Nnyah!! Y… Y…”  
  
“Trying to say… something… Sonic?” he lightly taunted. By now, his own ears were tinged red, his body soaked with sweat. Cum was leaking around his member and adding a whole new dimension of pleasure.  
  
“Y… You owe me a blowjob after this…!!” Sonic howled, his body vibrating with need. Shadow was so going to get his just desserts for driving him crazy! He’d fuck that throat _raw_!  
  
“No… unf… p-problem…!” Shadow grunted out. He rammed Sonic without mercy, determined this time to make him cum first. Sonic whined loudly, feeling like a dog in heat. He just wanted to cum so much! He didn’t want to stop!  
  
“Mmnnn… nnnn-cumming!!”  
  
Thick cum burst from his tip and coated his chest, causing him to tighten around Shadow again. Shadow groaned loudly at the sudden grip on his cock, bringing him over the edge. He came hard, but most of it sprayed back out around the quivering hole. A small puddle formed underneath the space where they were connected, and cum soaked Sonic’s groin and inner thighs.  
  
“Ahn… Ah, damn…” Shadow gasped. “Sonic… so good…”  
  
“Yeah… c’cmon… keep going…” Sonic returned, feeling Shadow was still hard and aching. “I… I got a few more…”  
  
“Good…” Shadow murmured breathlessly. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t stop. Not when their cocks were practically burning for more. He rutted against Sonic like a feral animal until they were both quaking, and he drove Sonic to madness with drawing out rope after rope of warm, creamy cum. Fluid covered Sonic’s upper body and spilled out from his ass, wetting his backside.  
  
Both of them lost track of how many times they’d gone over the edge by the time they were shooting blanks. Sonic was on his back, his arms having given out on him in the whirlwind of pleasure. As Shadow pulled out, thick spunk poured out of Sonic’s well abused hole. Sonic couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling, wrapping his arms around his rival.  
  
“Thanks, buddy,” Sonic wheezed, his body completely satiated. Shadow shook his head, welcoming the feel of the soft, wet fur against his body.  
  
“You’re welcome, hedgehog. But I’m the one… who’s thankful. Once the cultists are defeated, you’ll… lose this form again… If we hadn’t… encountered each other, I’d have missed the opportunity…”  
  
“That’s what I mean… thanks for… wanting to screw me… instead of running away… it means a lot, dude,” Sonic explained. “Mind if we just… hang out for a bit?”  
  
Shadow smirked, but forced himself to pull back and stand.  
  
“I’m afraid I’m still under orders from GUN,” he explained, wiping himself off. He fought back a wince at the look Sonic gave him, almost like a kicked puppy, giving him a reassuring smirk. “But I’ll make sure to keep in touch.”  
  
“You sure?” Sonic asked, hoping Shadow wasn’t teasing him.  
  
“Hmph,” Shadow crossed his arms and raised an eye-ridge. “I did agree to your demand for a blowjob, didn’t I? I don’t go back on my word, hedgehog.”  
  
Sonic flashed a thumb’s up and got up himself. “Well, I can’t argue with that! Thanks, Shads! See ya around!”  
  
“See you around, Sonic…” With that, Shadow skated off into the night, leaving Sonic and Chip behind to continue his mission.  
  
“Well… Guess we should stop by at a shower, huh?” Chip giggled. “You look like you fell in a bowl of cereal!”  
  
“Why you…!” Sonic growled. Chip squeaked and flew off, Sonic chasing after him with a furious blush on his cheeks. “Get back here!"  



End file.
